


Streamy's Night

by HartbigFic



Category: Hartbig, My Drunk Kitchen, dailygrace
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HartbigFic/pseuds/HartbigFic





	Streamy's Night

Entering Grace’s apartment building after finding a place to park the car, Hannah let out a sigh as she felt the cold start to leave her as she rubbed her hands together, the heating beginning to warm her up. They had decided to head to Grace’s after the Streamy’s were over and being the caring friend she was, Hannah let Grace out in front of the building so she wouldn’t have to be in the cold for too long. Heading to the stairs, she began to ascend them, making her way to her friend’s front door. Hearing a scream which echoed down the stairs, Hannah took them two at a time, recognising the voice instantly.

“Grace!” Hannah said, slightly alarmed as she made it too Grace’s floor.

Hearing another scream, Hannah opened the door. Entering the apartment, she looked around for the taller woman before finding her backed into a corner in the kitchen.

“Don’t come in, there’s a spider!” Grace said, her eyes never leaving the eight-legged arachnid as she pointed to it.

“Do you have insect spray?” Hannah asked her, remaining calm.

“Under the sink,” Grace replied, softly screaming once more as the spider moved.

Entering the kitchen, Hannah was quick to locate the medium –sized, black spider on the wall. 

“Grace, it’s tiny,” Hannah said, laughing slightly as she collected the spray from under the sink.

“It’s huge!” Grace replied, moving closer to Hannah so she could stand behind her.

Taking a step towards the arachnid, Hannah felt a hand on her arm. Looking behind her, her blue eyes met Grace’s brown.

“Don’t let it bite you, it could be dangerous,” Grace seriously told her, her eyes full of panic as she let Hannah’s arm slip from her grasp.

Walking over to the wall, Hannah took the lid off the bin which was right under the spider and held the can of insect spray up to it. Spraying it, they both watched as it curled into a ball and fell into the bin below. Tying the bag up, Hannah heard Grace let out a relieved sigh as warm arms wrapped around her and hugged her from behind. 

“Thank you,” Grace whispered into Hannah’s ear as she rested her chin on the shorter girl’s shoulder.

“Any time darling,” Hannah responded, covering Grace’s hands with her own.

Standing in the kitchen, holding each other, neither moved until Hannah felt a slight shiver run through Grace.

“Are you cold?” she asked, moving her head slightly so she could look at Grace.

“A little,” Grace responded, realising she still had her dress from the Streamy awards on.

“Go put on something more comfortable,” Hannah said, moving from Grace’s embrace and leading her to the bedroom. “You looked beautiful tonight by the way,” Hannah mentioned as they entered the room.

“Thank you,” Grace replied, blushing slightly. “You look really amazing too,” she added, noticing that Hannah was still dressed in her Streamy outfit as well.

“Thanks and congrats on winning not one but two awards,” Hannah excitedly said as she hugged Grace tightly.

“Congrats to you too, we both won awards,” Grace replied hugging her back just as tightly.

Pulling back from the hug slightly, Grace cupped Hannah’s cheek and placed a soft kiss on her lips. “I’m going to get changed, you should too,” she said, moving over to her draw and pulling out a pair of sweat pants and a shirt.

Listening to Grace’s advice, Hannah walked over to the dresser and opened the middle draw which was full of her clothes. Hannah and Grace had secretly been dating for a few months now and when Grace moved to Los Angeles she kept a draw free for Hannah’s stuff.

“Hannah, can you please unzip me?” Grace asked, turning so her back was facing Hannah while she moved her hair out of the way.

“Sure thing,” Hannah replied, walking over to the blonde and slowly unzipping the zipper. Placing a small kiss on Grace’s bare back, Hannah moved the dress off her shoulders. “There, all done,” she added, walking back over to her clothes to get changed.

Pulling on her shirt, a knock came from the door. “I’ll get it, you finish getting changed,” Grace said as she left the bedroom.

Walking over to the door, Grace unlocked it and smiled when she saw Mamrie there.

“Hey,” Grace greeted her even though they had only seen one another about an hour ago.

“Hey, I just swung by to pick up my ydad shirt before I head home,” Mamrie replied, placing her keys on the table near the door.

“Okay, I think it’s in my room,” Grace said heading towards her bedroom. Stopping by the lounge she bent down and picked the shirt up. “Nope, it was behind the box here,” she added, walking back over to Mamrie and handing her the shirt.

“Thanks, tell Hannah bye for me,” Mamrie replied, quickly leaving Grace’s apartment.

Heading into the bedroom, Grace noticed Hannah sitting on the bed. “Hey, are you okay?” the brown-eyed girl asked, slightly worried.

“I’m fine, I just sat down and when I did I felt a wave of tired wash over me,” Hannah replied, leaning into Grace who was seated next to her.

“Tired already and we haven’t even began to celebrate our wins yet,” Grace said, placing a kiss on Hannah’s temple.

“Mhm, maybe we could just have a quiet night in, cuddling and watching a movie or something,” Hannah suggested, watching as Grace lay back on the bed.

“Sounds like an idea,” Grace responded, lifting her arm up and motioning for Hannah to join her.

Lying down next to Grace, Hannah lay on her side and draped one arm across the brown-eyed girl’s midsection.

“I’m so lucky to have you,” Hannah softly spoke, looking into Grace’s brown eyes.

“And I’m lucky to have you too,” Grace replied just as softly.

Leaning up slightly, Grace placed a chaste kiss on Hannah’s lips as she felt the butterflies in her stomach begin to flutter once again.

Smiling at the blonde, Hannah leaned over Grace’s upper body and placed a more passion-filled kiss on her lips. Feeling Grace respond to her kiss, Hannah kissed her again while running her tongue slowly along the brown-eyed girl’s lower lip. 

Straddling Grace’s lap, Hannah deepened the kiss between the two, their tongues softly running over one another’s like a slow dance. Descending down from Grace’s lips, Hannah placed a trail of hot kisses along the girl’s jaw and neck, hearing Grace softly moan into her ear.

“So this is what you two get up to when I’m not here,” Mamrie smirked from the doorway, holding her keys in her hand as she watched Hannah roll off Grace and both of them turn a bright shade of red.

“It’s not what it looks like,” Hannah quickly said, knowing that they just got busted.

“Oh, I think it’s exactly what it looks like,” Mamrie replied, smirking as she watched Grace open and close her mouth. “How long has this been going on for?” she added, gesturing with her hands between the two girls.

“Um, about seven months,” Grace replied, not able to make eye contact with her friend.

“I knew it!” Mamrie exclaimed, watching the shocked expressions cross both of her friend’s faces. ‘I’m having too much fun with this,’ she thought to herself as she watched Hannah get up off the bed.

“Mamrie, we’re sorry we didn’t tell you, we just wanted things to be the least complicated they could and…”

“Hannah, please don’t, I don’t really care that much, just as long as my two best friends are happy I am too. Now I have to get going, we’ll talk more about this later,” Mamrie replied, interrupting Hannah as she gave the shorter girl a hug goodbye and waved to Grace.

Seeing Mamrie out, Grace locked the door and sat on the lounge next to Hannah. Feeling Hannah’s head rest on her shoulder, she wrapped an arm around the girl and enjoyed the moment.

“I can’t believe that just happened,” Hannah spoke, trying to stop a yawn.

“Same, thankfully Mamrie was cool with it,” Grace replied, stifling her own yawn.

“Let’s just go to bed,” Hannah suggested, rubbing her eyes as she stood up.

“Good idea,” Grace agreed as she got up off the lounge and took Hannah’s hand in her own and led them into the bedroom. 

The End~


End file.
